Reckless Intentions
by gilraenstar
Summary: When the young sister of a victim has a startling resemblance to Kelly, Gibbs finds himself unable to stay impartial to the case, endangering the team. Maybe some Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby if you squint. takes place late season four or early season five :D


_First NCIS fanfic, so be nice and plz comment!_

Reckless Intentions

Chapter 1

"Zeeeeeeeeevahhh!" Tony complained, tapping his pen impatiently.

The Mossad officer ignored Tony steadily, continuing to work on the last case file. He kept at though, trying to get her attention for something that was probably less than important.

"Ziva. Ziva. Zivazivazivazivazivaziva-."

"What, Tony?" She finally answered, unable to take it anymore. This man knew just how to push her buttons, and help her if he never learned to control his ability to do so.

DiNozzo smiled and stood up, walking to her desk and leaning forward on it, staring at her expectantly.

"What?" She repeated, more than slightly annoyed by the senior field agent's childish behavior.

He poked her on the arm than ran away in a flurry, hiding behind his desk. "You're it." He said with a chuckle.

Ziva stared at him uncomprehendingly. "I am what?"

"You're it."

She still didn't get it. She frowned at Tony, so he tried again.

"Haven't you ever played tag, David?"

"Ah, no." She responded. "Another silly American game I suppose?"

"Oh, tag," Tony, reminisced with a smile. "The one game I always won," He frowned and amended that statement. "Then again, if the person that's it is a stuffed animal, you can't really loose."

Tim McGee disguised his laugh as a cough. "You had stuffed animals?"

"Not everyone snuggled with a computer as a child, McGeek. Just you." Tony snorted at the probie who just shook his he and went back to whatever he was doing. He was interrupted when a ball of paper swished through the air and hit him on the head.

"Hey!" He chirped, glaring at Tony.

DiNozzo shrugged, pointing at Ziva, who had balled up the paper and thrown it.

Tim carefully unwrinkled the lined paper, and read the message scribbled in Sharpie.

"_Your it."_

McGee looked up at Ziva and smiled, "You used the wrong form of your—" The smile disappeared. "Hey, you have to touch me to make me it." Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony said brightly, "Whoa Timmy, gotta take her to dinner first!"

"Save it for the playground, kids. We've got a case," Gibbs arrived just at the right moment, effectively ending the conversation. He opened his drawer and took out his gun, putting it on his belt with one hand, his other hand currently clutching his favorite coffee.

"Cool," Tony said, "What'd we got?"

"Dead Marine." Gibbs replied simply.

Tony scrambled to get his stuff, clipping his gun to his belt. When he looked up everyone was already in the elevator. "On your six, Boss!" He shouted, running to catch up. He barely got through the doors before the shut.

*(#)*

"So, boss…" Tony started, seeming unimpressed by the amount of nothingness they found on the snowy bank on the side of a barely used back road. "What're are we looking at here?"

"The white stuff is called snow, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied dully as he started treading throw said snow and down the icy hill with little trouble.

Ziva and McGee followed after him, not bothering to hide their smirks.

"I know that, Boss…I just…" Tony sighed and continued to grumble under his breath, and tried to pay attention to he increasingly slippery hill he had to walk down.

"Whoa!" He shouted, when his foot suddenly slipped out from under him and he started tumbling down, going to fast to distinguish stormy sky from pure white snow. He rolled past McGee and Ziva, who were probably laughing even harder.

When he came to a sudden halt at the bottom, he lifted his head and spit out a mouthful of snow and winced, his head spinning from the quick decent. This moment briefly reminded him of a similar fall and when he landed at Kate's feet. He almost expected to see her now, standing over him laughing at his clumsiness. He pushed that thought back, and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, a few feet behind him, and not seeming all too worried.

"Uh…yeah, Boss," Tony answered, a little distracted. "Is this where our guy is supposed to be?" He shifted in the snow, aware that h was on top of something hard, but not ice, and shaped like a body. He scrambled back, trying to keep from further ruining the crime scene.

"No." Gibbs answered, kneeling in the snow next to the senior field agent.

"They said he'd be farther back in the woods." McGee supplied the information, and helped Tony to his feet.

"This is not a he." Ziva said bluntly as she and Gibbs started to uncover a frostbitten body that Tony had discovered.

It was the body of a young girl, no older than nine.

*(#)*

"Gregory Darren, only twenty. Poster boy for the Navy, never been reprimanded great in every aspect of everything. Married to Alyssa Porter, had twin girls before they tied the knot."

"Was that one of the girls we found?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms and staring down the picture of the victim.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tony answered blankly. "Lynn Darren, only eight years old. Born one minute after her sister….Her sister…."

"Spit it out DiNozzo," Gibbs demanded standing behind with his hand raised threateningly. Gibbs wasn't in the mood. Cases that involved the death of young children always put him on edge and in a terrible frame of mind.

""Her sister Kelly." DiNozzo finally managed, tensing up as if expecting a blow to the head. An eight-year-old named Kelly was the last thing that would make his boss feel better, and Tony didn't exactly want to be the one giving up the information.

Gibbs said nothing, but in a way was mentally preparing himself. The girl they had found at the crime scene; Lynn, had bright red hair. That probably meant her sister Kelly did as well.

"We have both Alyssa and her daughter in custody." McGee stated, looking up from his computer screen. "Do you wanna talk to them, Gibbs?"

"Later, McGee," was his reply. He walked away from them, not bothering to tell them he was going down to see what Abby had.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted happily, rushing forward to take him by the arm and drag him toward her computer.

"What'd ya got Abbs?"

"Well, not much!" She answered, but that didn't seem to detract from her incredibly bubbly mood. "But what I do have, is big." She started typing something into her computer than spun away from it, facing Gibbs and smiling brightly.

"What confused me is that from all these pictures I have, there aren't any tracks." She pulled up a picture that proved just that, the only boot marks coming from that of the team. "If they were put there, they would've had to have been in the snow and left some kind of print. Even if the snow covered it, we'd have been able to see little indents. But, there's nothing."

"Okay."

"So! That means that they had to have been dumped there before it snowed, or else we would have been able to find them."

"Thanks, Abbs." Gibbs said, giving Abby a kiss on the temple.

"Wait!" Abby stopped him.

Gibbs turned and smiled; pointing to the fridge and the caf-pow he had managed to sneak in.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Abby beamed, taking her prize out and practically inhaling it the red liquid.

Gibbs went down to visit Ducky next, despite the fact that he wasn't overly fond of seeing children in Autopsy. It was something he'd never get accustomed to.

"—and so young as well. No doubt Jethro will soon-."

"Will soon what, Duck?" Gibbs asked, interrupting Ducky as he talked with his newest of patients.

"Join us of course!" Dr. Mallard set down his scalpel to face Gibbs, his expression going grave.

"Got anything?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ducky guided Gibbs over to the still body of the little girl. "She died from extreme cold." Ducky pointed over to the girls father. "He did not."

"What'd he die of then Duck?"

"He was shot." He answered, holding up a clear evidence jar with a bullet inside. "The wound left was not deadly. Oh no." Ducky handed Palmer the jar, who quickly rushed to Abby with it. "He died, but not from blood loss."

"What from than? The cold?"

"Precisely Jethro! The wound was not life threatening, but, it rendered him unable to walk."

"So he couldn't get help."

"Yes. I suppose the girl tried to get help, which is why she was closer to the road than he."

"And she ended up freezing."

Ducky nodded sadly. "A sham. She was so young. She was only eight, Jethro. Eight."

"Same age as Kelly, Duck."

Ducky went silent, unsure what to say in reply.

"You have a time of death?" Gibbs broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I do not. They were frozen for however long out there, and makes it hard to time it specifically, though, they have certainly been there more than 24 hours, as they were almost completely frozen. It kept them from decaying so even that may not be accurate."

"That the best you can give me?" Gibbs frowned.

Ducky sighed and took up is tools again. "I am afraid so, Jethro."

*(#)*

:D _ugh. I really need to quit starting new stories :P well, my first NCIS fanfic, I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter . unfortunately, posting shall be a bit weird, seeing as how much other crap I'm doing. A week, maybe two, maybe more….who knows? Anyways, comments are much appreciated and make me write faster_


End file.
